memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Shamus Wiles
|birthplace = Everett, Washington, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = Featured Actor |characters = Bosaal |image2 = |caption2 = |image3 = |caption3 = }} Michael Shamus Wiles is the actor who played Bosaal in the seventh season episode . A graduate of Michigan's Bangor High School, Wiles began his Hollywood acting career with small parts in such films as Vampire at Midnight (1988), Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990), and Eddie Presley (1992, co-starring Shelly Desai, Daniel Roebuck and Lawrence Tierney), as well as the 1992 direct-to-video release Trances III, starring alumni Andrew Robinson, Stephen Macht, and Melanie Smith. In 1994, Wiles was seen in the science fiction thriller The Puppet Masters, which also featured Andrew Robinson, as well as Julie Warner, Sam Anderson, J. Patrick McCormack, Nicholas Cascone, William Wellman, Jr., and Todd Bryant. His later film credits include Up Close & Personal (1996, with Nicholas Cascone, Raymond Cruz, Bruce Gray, Brian Markinson, Jack Shearer, Heidi Swedberg, Noble Willingham, and Daniel Zacapa), Lost Highway (1997, with Jack Kehler), Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart, Bert Remsen, Stephen Liska, and Kenneth Tigar), The X-Files (1998, with Terry O'Quinn, George Murdock, and Steve Rankin), The Negotiator (1998, with Brad Blaisdell, Tim Kelleher, Jack Shearer, Bruce Wright, and Rick Scarry), Fight Club (1999, with Zach Grenier, David Andrews, Tim de Zarn, Matt Winston), and Magnolia (1999, with April Grace, Henry Gibson, and Jim Beaver). Both Wiles and actor Brent Spiner had uncredited roles in the 2000 comedy Dude Where's My Car?, which also featured Andy Dick and Christopher Darga. He also appeared in the 2001 blockbusters Pearl Harbor (co-starring Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Steve Rankin, Randy Oglesby, Raphael Sbarge, Glenn Morshower, Leland Orser, and Pat Healy) and A.I. Artificial Intelligence (with April Grace, Matt Winston, Paula Malcomson, and Matt Malloy). In 2005, he co-starred with Denise Crosby in the horror thriller Mortuary. More recent film credits include the acclaimed comedy Art School Confidential and the sci-fi thriller The Gene Generation (co-starring Alec Newman, Daniel Zacapa, and Googy Gress), both released in 2006. His first television appearance was in a 1993 episode of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman along with Gail Strickland and series regulars Chad Allen, Barbara Babcock, and Helene Udy. This was followed with appearances on such shows as Ellen, Diagnosis: Murder (in an episode with Cliff DeYoung, Kenneth Mars, and Mark Moses), Melrose Place, Murphy Brown (in an episode with Wallace Shawn), The Unit (with Abby Brammell Shay Astar), CSI (with David Selburg), Angel, ER, and two episode of The X-Files (with John Neville, George Murdock, Jacqueline Schultz and Michael Canavan). He also guest-starred in two episodes of The Agency, a series starring Ronny Cox and David Clennon; one of those episodes also guest-starred Armin Shimerman, as well as Ivar Brogger. Wiles was also seen in an episode of Roswell co-written by Ronald D. Moore and co-starring Patrick Kilpatrick and series regular William Sadler. He also appeared as Boyd in two episodes of Malcolm in the Middle (co-starring Kenneth Mars), appeared with Gordon Clapp and James Avery in an episode of NYPD Blue, and co-starred with William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, Joanna Cassidy, and Mark L. Taylor in a 2006 episode of Boston Legal entitled "Too Much Information". Other Trek connections *''Under Investigation'' (1993 TV movie) with Ed Lauter *''Black Widow Murders: The Blanche Taylor Moore Story'' (1993 TV movie) with David Clennon, Tim Halligan, Bruce McGill, Mark Rolston, and Rick Scarry *''Fortune Hunter'' episode "The Frostfire Intercept" (1994) with Chris Sarandon *''No Quarter'' (1995 short film) with Lee Arenberg *''Cybill'' episode "Death and Execs" (1995) with Jeff Allin and Alex Henteloff *''Sticks and Stones'' (1996 film) with Kirstie Alley and Matt McCoy *''Melrose Place'' episode "Dead Sisters Walking" (1996) with Vaughn Armstrong and Leland Crooke *''The Sweeper'' (1996 film) with Josh Clark and Ed Lauter *''Steel'' (1997 film) with Tim De Zarn, Gary Graham, Kerrie Keane, Charles Napier, Eric Pierpoint, and Rick Worthy *''Fallen'' (1998 film) with Robert Joy *''Desperate Measures'' (1998 film) with Richard Riehle, Tracey Walter, and Tim Kelleher *''Ted'' (1998 film) with Lee Arenberg, Brian Brophy, Jeff Corey, and Andy Dick *''L.A. Heat'' episode "Cop Star" (1999) with Kenneth Tigar *''Held Up'' (1999 film) with Herta Ware *''Dark Blue'' (2002 film) with Jonathan Banks *''CSI Crime Scene Investigation'' episode "Inside The Box" with Wallace Langham *''NCIS'' episode "Minimum Security" (2003) with Erick Avari and Kevin McCorkle *''Cold Case'' episode "Revenge" (2005) with Melinda Page Hamilton and Brigid Brannagh *''Detective'' (2005 TV movie) with Christopher Lloyd and Richard Riehle *''Neo Ned'' (2005 film) with Richard Riehle *''Transformers'' (2007 film) with Glenn Morshower, W. Morgan Sheppard, Andy Milder, the voice of Robert Foxworth, and written by Robert Orci and Alex Kurtzman *''Criminal Minds'' episode "Damaged" (2008) with Dennis Christopher *''Sons of Anarchy'' episode "Patch Over" (2008) with Ron Perlman External link * de:Michael Shamus Wiles es:Michael Shamus Wiles Category:Performers Category:VOY performers